The Justice Club of the Cul-De-Sac
The Justice Club of the Cul-De-Sac is a story about Captain Melonhead teaming up with the Cul-De-Sac's mightiest heroes to fight off against the coniving Professor Scam, the brutal Kanker Sisters, and many other dangerous foes. Contains comedy, action, and all around adventure. Plot After the events of "Robbin' Ed", the Cul-de-sac seems to be doing fine until an announcement of a costume theme ball happening the following night at City Hall. This information gets the attention of the Eds (notably Eddy) who are now planning their revenge on local town hero Captain Melonhead. Once they hear, the news Eddy decides that the ball should be the moment they strike. On the night of the Ball, the Cul-de-sac Kids (and others) are enjoying the festivities when you know who should show up, this would be the evil Professor Scam and his henchmen the Cents! Once they arrive, Cent #2 quickly locks the doors shut so no one can escape. Little did they know that local Peach Creek resident Jonny 2x4 has secretly found his out of the dance hall to find help. Meanwhile, the Cul-de-sac Kids tried their best to fend off the villains, only for them to be beaten down by a group of electronically built garbage robots known as the $cam-Bots. It seems Professor Scam might win this one; however he is soon interrupted by an absolute hero's return. Could it be... yes it is, it's our eco-friendly base superhero and protector of the Cul-de-sac Captain Melonhead and Splinter the Wonderwood! Melonhead starts attacking his archnemesis while also trying to avoid the $cam-Bots, soon after Cent #2 releases the ultimate $cam Droid, once activated it begins terrorising the party goers. The Cul-de-sac Kids and Captain Melonhead eventually destroy the $cam-Bots, they then set their eyes on the $cam Droid. Thinking quickly Captain Melonhead tells the Kids to distract the droid while he proceeds to blindfold it. Causing it to fall to the ground (while also breaking the wall too); afterwards Cent #1 accidently breaks the locked door. Panicking he then grabs Professor Scam and Cent #2 to escape to the roof, this doesn't last long as Captain Melonhead catches up to them. That's until they make their exit via Professor Scam Flyer #2. Melonhead safely lands on a tree after trying to follow the villains back to their base and ending up falling in the air for a bit. Later in the night the kids are returning to their homes when they notice something jumping on them. They then followed the being back to it's whereabouts only to find it entering Jonny 2x4's house through his room. Once the kids climbed up to Jonny's room, they not only discovered that it was Jonny himself with his best friend plank, but they were also the Cul-de-sac's protectors Captain Melonhead and Splinter the Wonderwood!?! After they learned the truth, they Solemnly swear never to reveal their identities to anyone, all the while Professor Scam is complaining that he didn't get to defeat Melonhead. Cent #2 suggests that maybe they should kidnap Jonny 2x4 seeing how he and Captain Melonhead were never in the same room together. After Professor Scam agrees we soon see are soon to be Heroes enjoying themselves at a small Pizzeria/Arcade when Jonny notices an old lady needing help walking the street. Jonny just goes to support her without his costume and safely escorts her to the next street until two muggers stop them; Jonny then beats up the muggers and returns the purse to the old lady. Shock of all shock the old lady was Professor scam who in turn knocks both Jonny and Plank out with knockout gas from his purse! Soon after the Kids realize that Jonny has been missing for a couple of hours now. They soon find a trail left behind by him (consisting of an acorn) and began investigating on who kidnaped Jonny and Plank? Rolf comes to the conclusion that it was Professor Scam via his scent being traced by Wilfred, and they start gearing up to fight (right after stealing some stuff from Double D's room). Meanwhile at the Junkyard, Professor Scam is about to celebrate the demise of Captain Melonhead when he is interrupted by the Cul-de-sac Kids. They save Jonny, who in turn quickly turn into Captain Melonhead with the notice of Scam himself and start fighting. After the battle, Professor Scam and the Cents retreat and all seems calm in the town, unbeknownst To it's citizens Captain Melonhead thanks his allies for saving him and decides to make them into superheroes. Start with Kevin as Cool Dude, Nazz as Hot Girl, Rolf as the Shepard, Sarah as Ankle Biter, and Jimmy as Brace Boy! Together they form the soon to be legendary team known as the Justice Club of the Cul-de-sac!!! And with their powers combined they will fight alongside each other to fight the evils that are hiding in Peach Creek! Characters Heroes Jonny 2x4/ Captain Melonhead- He is the Energetic hero of the Cul-de-sac with his trade mark watermelon mask and is the founder of The Justice Club of the Cul-De-Sac, saving people from the evils of Professor Scam. Jonny Has an assortment of eco-friendly weapons such as the Automatic Growing Acorns and his Melonhead as a shield against energy beams. His abilities can extend to Superhuman speed and agility, probably thanks to all those watermelons he's been eating. Plank/ Splinter the Wonderwood- Captian Melonhead's sidekick, mostly used as a weapon for Jonny or his transportation. Although there are times were Captain Melonhead needs advice from his sidekick, yes in fact the dynamic duo wouldn't be as strong as they are without Splinter the Wonderwood. Kevin/ Cool Dude- the Justice club's second in comand and occasional leader, He rides a bike and uses sports equipment (such as baseballs, footballs, basketballs, etc) as weapons. He is a trained athlete in all sports, because of this Cool Dude is able to come up with strategies against the villains, although there are times where he can get a bit hot-headed and can be rude to his fellow teammates. He is one dude you don't want to mess with. Nazz/ Hot Girl- She was given that title for a reason, although being the clubs most beautiful member doesn't mean she can't kicks some butt. Her yodel can shatter glass, porcelain, and even Ed sometimes (for comedic purposess). Hot Girl is also skilled in rollerblading, gymnastics, and even some karate, out of all the team members she's the most active while still being smart on her own feet. She definitely not a dumb blonde. Rolf/ The Shepard- Besides being the Club's strongest/weirdest member, he also commands an army of farm animals at his disposal. The Shepard uses his animals to tract down his enemies, just by sniffing out certain objects. He is also equipedd with his trusty staff, a pitchfork, a fish sword (only used in a duel), and his beating shoe (just in case if he ran out of weapons). Shepard's mode of transportation is a basket that is being carried by Wilfried. He's one hardworking immigrant that loves his animals. Jimmy/ Brace Boy- One of the youngest member of the group he is also the weakest of them, he is only bravest when ever his best friend Sarah/ Ankle biter is peril. Brace Boy has special braces with magnetic powers, however it sometimes attract dangerous objects like knifes, refridgerators, and even Construction machines that can hurt him. This is why he has Ankle Biter at his side to protect him from said objects, it's at times like this where he dosen't deserve the Crybaby Boohoo badge. Sarah/ Ankle Biter- A Short tempered little brat with a powerful jaw, it's so powerful she can even bend through steel. However, too much anger can cause her to become unstable, not even the Club can stop her, the only one who can stop calm her down is her best friend/ partner, Jimmy/ Brace Boy. Ankle Biter is equipped with her superhuman strength, her toys (which she uses to throw at her foes), and her dolls (which she uses to tie up criminals). She literally takes a bite out of crime. Captain Melonhead.jpg|Team leader Captain Melonhead, leaping into action! Kevin and Nazz.jpg|Hot Girl and Cool Dude chasing down evil doers! Rolf and Wilfred.jpg|The Shepard examining a clue left behind. Sarah and Jimmy.jpg|Brace Boy and Ankle Biter displaying camaraderie. Splinter the Wonderwood .jpg|Splinter the Wonderwood driving a bus. Next stop, vengeance! Image.jpg|The members of the club unmasked! Villains Eddy/ Professor Scam- He is the Master of Schemes and Captain Melonhead's arch nemesis. After losing money from our Eco friendly hero, Eddy vowed to one day defeat Captain Melonhead and be the richest man in the world. His sly and scamming mind can fool almost anyone, unfortunately is only weakness is money. Professor Scam is also equipped with is famous Ray of Riches and trade mark staff. Scam's main objective is to defeat/humiliate Captain Melonhead once and for all, and becoming the richest man in the world. Ed/ Cent #1- He is Professor Scam's strongest henchmen, his brute strength makes up for his lack of wits. Fortunately, Double D (Cent #2) is always there to assist him with information. Ed is also a big fan of comic books, which is the reason why is roped into this mess. Edd/ Cent #2- Professor Scam's second in command. He is responsible for creating all the crazy technology Professor Scam asks for. Such as the $cam-Bots, though their times where Ed helps him out on the design of these home made robots. Some may wonder if Cent #2 is the true brains behind the scams, although he claims that those allegations are false. The Kanker Sisters/ The Radioactive Sisters- Powered by over-radiated mashed potatoes, they are fifty feet tall With mutant powers. Their obession over the Eds has led them to get even stronger each time they fight the Justice Club of the Cul-de-sac, they also get to work with Professor Scam once in a while (either by force or not). Black Phantom- The Club's most powerful enemy. User of technology, he can simply appear to kill his enemies. Equiped with the latest technology and science, Benjamin has always wanted to take over land (being inspired by his father and doctor doomer), and with his team of scientists he can surely do that. He is slowly as we speak building a small army of fighters at his side. Splitface- Mental patient Howard Iris is obsessed with colors from the moment he was born, he love it so much that he started painting everything in his town to look like the rainbow. No only was he sent to juvie hall then a mental asylum but he started developing strange coloring powers that allowed him make a color clone army but also Can also shoot energy beams from his hands. His two-sided personality makes up for his colorful art work. Toxic Reapa- After getting fired from a beauty perfume company, Dahpine Priscilla decided to ruin their products by lacing them with cleaning chemicals. However, her plans where stoped once the police showed, unfortunately while running she triped on her bleach and thus she fell into a vaid of toxic chemicals, becoming Toxic Reapa. Her toxic powers make her a dangerous enemy, she seduces all the boys with her toxic kisses, once the lips touch the skin, they are completly under her spell. Jawblade- It is unknown how Jawblade came to be, some say he was born in the sewers, others say he was an orphan who fell underground and was never found. Even though his origins are a mystery, he is still a treat. Jawblade has a bear trap wired on his head so that he can chomp people away, he also projects a growl that can strike fear into people's hearts. He's also a good swimmer, makes sense. Thornraxx- Created by Evil Tim, he is entirely made out of thorns and spikes (which can be poisoness if not treated right away) and can grow 20 feet tall by using his thorn branches. He also likes to work with Toxic Reapa from time to time (he threats her like a big sister to him). He's a real thorn in the Justice Club's garden. Crystal/ Darkgirl- A rebel and a bit of an anarchist, Darkgirl is a antihero who believes in free will towards others and the imprisionment of parents who gives kids chores or ground them. However, because of her actions this has led her to fight the J.C.C. (the Justice Club of the Cul-de-sac), working with both heroes and villians, getting in trouble with the law, and was responsible for the assassination attempt of Richard E. Casey III (aka Professor Scam). Amber/ Sideways- Darkgirl's sidekick/sister, she serves her allegiance to her master by doing her work/chores. Unlike her sister she gets along with everyone but fights them when Darkgirl commands her, and she tends to threatend her by saying their parents will take away her toys forever. She's equipped with toys that rival even Sarah and Jimmy's, which is why she fights with them sometimes. Honey-Buzzer- a notorious criminal Robert Lee fell into a bees nest which it's inhabitants start to sting him. He is soon arrested and sent to prison until a friend of his bailed him out. Not only was he embarrassed and humilliated by people inculding fellow criminals, but he ended up losing a fortune. This led him to dressing up as the very thing that embarrassed him in order to ruin other crimminals fortune. Fruit Vender- an annoyed fruit vender is tired of villains running in, crashing into his fruit stand and Captain Melonhead not doing anything about it while buying watermelons. So he decides to become of villian just to get his attention to fix his problems by (using fruits), he makes sure you eat your fruit everyday. Category:Fan-Fiction